ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
71710 Ninja Tuner Car
71710 Ninja Tuner Car is a LEGO Ninjago set that was released on January 1, 2020. Description This LEGO® NINJAGO® Ninja Tuner Car (71710) with 4 minifigures building set will be loved by fans of ninja cars, who also have the thrill of transforming it into a flying toy. Kids can role-play being their hero NINJAGO Digi Kai and learn about the ninjas' ethos of believing in yourself and helping others. The best toy cars for kids With 4 buildable figures of NINJAGO Digi Kai, Scott and two evil Red Visors, youngsters can immerse themselves in the video game world of Prime Empire and recreate battles for a Key-Tana. This combined ninja car and flying toy will really fire up their imagination and inspire independent play, or endless fun with friends. The perfect LEGO gift LEGO NINJAGO building sets allow kids to enter a mystical world of adventure where they can team up with their ninja heroes to take on the forces of evil. NINJAGO fans will be captivated as they role-play with these stunning action toys, which include speeders, NINJAGO® cars, dragons, temples and buildable figures. * Awesome LEGO® NINJAGO® Ninja Tuner Car, which transforms into a flying car toy. This makes the ideal birthday gift for kids who love building NINJAGO cars and role-playing their own stories with their mini-ninja heroes. * This building set includes a Ninja Tuner Car and 4 minifigures: NINJAGO® Digi Kai, Scott and two Red Visors. Youngsters will love escaping the real world and playing out scenes with this Speeder as they battle for a Key-Tana. * This awesome toy car for kids creates a world of possibilities for builders as the Ninja Tuner Car can also sprout wings and become a plane. The 4 buildable figures all come with new health boards to show their remaining lives. * This 419-piece ninja playset is a rewarding build for boys and girls aged 8+ and makes a great birthday gift for kids. New for January 2020, the toy playset guarantees endless racing fun and hours of entertainment for your mini-ninjas. * This LEGO® Speed Racer is perfect to play with at home or to slip into your bag for fun on the go. The Ninja Tuner Car measures over 2” (6 cm) high, 12” (33 cm) long and 4” (11 cm) wide. * No batteries are required for this toy racing set – it is ready to go for thrilling fantasy fun in NINJAGO® as soon as it is built, so you never need to pull over for petrol. * This is the perfect LEGO® gift for a young builder. The bricks and buildable figures come with easy-to-follow instructions to quickly have your LEGO Speed Racer ready for action. * LEGO® NINJAGO® building toys for kids fuel their creativity and allow them to escape into an exciting world of adventure where they can team up with their favorite ninja heroes for endless adventures battling against evil forces. * LEGO® bricks have met the highest industry standards for more than 60 years, ensuring they are always consistent, compatible and pull apart with ease every time. * The LEGO® bricks used to build this speed car have been relentlessly tested and meet the highest global safety and quality standards. You know you are in safe hands when you choose a LEGO® toy as a gift for your kids. Gallery ezgif.com-gif-maker.jpg 71710 Ninja Tuner Car Box Backside.jpg 71710 Ninja Tuner Car Poster.jpeg 71710 Ninja Tuner Car.jpg 71710 Ninja Tuner Car 2.jpg 71710 Ninja Tuner Car 3.jpg 71710 Ninja Tuner Car Minifigures.jpg Winter 2020 Kai Minifigure.png|Digi Kai minifigure Winter 2020 Scott Minifigure.png|Scott minifigure Winter 2020 Red Visor Minifigure.png|Red Visor minifigure Winter 2020 Kai Minifigure 2.png Winter 2020 Scott Minifigure 2.png Winter 2020 Red Visor Minifigure 2.png Tuner car set form.jpg Building Instructions * 71710 Ninja Tuner Car Category:2020 Sets Category:Ninjago Category:2020 Category:Sets Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Prime Empire